


A Cold Declaration of War

by addicted2fiction



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted2fiction/pseuds/addicted2fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy, tiny, little fic I wrote about the Doctor and Rose getting into a snowball fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cold Declaration of War

The Doctor started in on one of his usual spiels the moment he was outside, “Here we are then: planet Aonope about 3,045 years in your future. Much younger than Earth, still in the early ages of development. In only about another hundred years, however—” 

Rose’s attention snapped from the mountains that laid in front of them, to where the Doctor was cringing underneath a pile of snow which a branch had kindly dropped onto him. Instantly, a laugh bubbled up and then she just couldn’t help herself. 

When a cold, wet declaration of war hit her side, Rose replied by controlling her burst of laughter to get out, “Oh it is so on,” before quickly getting behind a tree.

“I will have you know that I was once a professional snowball fighter. Undefeated, me!” the Doctor hollered as he dodged the first ball of snow from Rose.

Rose laughed as she made a brave dash into the more relatively open part of the battlefield to get a clearer shot. “It seems that you have finally met your match, Doctor!”

“Bring it on!” 

They chased after one another, their laughter and yelps of joy echoing throughout the forest until they noticed the sun starting to hang lower in the sky. 

As they stopped, time seemed to slow down as she gave him that wonderful tongue touched grin of hers just as the sun shone on her perfectly. In that moment, he lost any willpower he had prior and pulled her in for a kiss. 

Rose froze. She froze for only a moment, but the Doctor took that as rejection.

“We should, uh, probably head back now,” the Doctor mumbled as he pulled back from the disappointingly one-sided kiss. Rose, however, was quick to recover from her initial shock and pulled her beloved alien in by his lapels.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you for sticking through the whole fic. I hope you enjoyed it at least a little bit! I certainly enjoyed writing it. (What you just read was my first fic.)


End file.
